1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the communication of object information, and in particular relates to the relaying of flight status information to an instant messaging client for display to a subscriber.
2. Related Art
Even as the world's population continues to expand, our ability to communicate with one another and exchange ideas brings us closer together. These avenues for communication also bring the world's information within the reach of our fingertips. Different technologies have been developed to take advantage of a need for an individual to be connected. Many individuals utilize multiple, different technologies to maintain their connectedness. With the plethora of technology available, a need exists for getting the right information in the right manner to the right individual.